An Unfair Love Part 1
by Trey Cooper
Summary: This story is a 4 part series of a what if Hinata and Sakura fell in love. This is based off after episode 134 of Naruto and while Sakura is still sad about Sasuke not being back....lets just say things start to changei will edit this


**An unfair love (HinataXSakura fanfic) **

A/V: ok this is my first naruto fanfic and like my 3rd fanfic not dbz related so enjoy (if u think yuri and yaoi is nasty this is not 4 u) (rated pg-13)

Disclamier: I do not own Naruto and if i did hinata and sakura would really be together

Hinata sat down by herself and thought, "Why dosen't Naruto notice i like him." At the same time Sakura was beside her and she was thinking about Sasuke. "When are you coming back Sasuke". Sakura said to her self sadly. Hinata rose her head up and looked at Sakura. "Hi Sakura". She said in a sad sighing voice. "Hey Hinata". She said it the same way. "Whats wrong". Hinata said looking at her."I miss sasuke...Whats with you". She said looking up at her. "I just wish that Naruto would notice my feelings for him". she said sighing sadly. "Guess we both lucked out on love" Sakura said looking at Hinata. "Yeah." Hinata said putting her head back down. Then Sakura snapped her fingers and had a idea. Hey Hinata". She said smiling. "Lets go do something fun, just the two of us." She said getting up. Hinata looked up her and said, "Sounds like fun". They both rose up from the bench. "So where to go?" Hinata asked. "Sakura thought for a while and then said "Lets go to the big carnival". Sakura said to her. "Ino, Lee, and Naruto have been asking me to go but i'll only go if you go". Hinata thought about it at first and decided that she would go. "Then lets go". Sakura said. Hinata and Sakura then left to go to the carnival. 15 minutes later they arrived and saw all kinds of games and roller coasters (old fashoined kind) to ride. "So you came after all." Sakura heard a familiar voice as she turned around. it was Ino and with her was shikimaru, Temari, and Rock Lee. "Sakura so you came to be my date after all." As he ran to her for a hug, but then Sakura moved out the way and Lee fell down. "Well yeah i came ino, me and Hinata just trying to have fun here." "Ok well we're going to have fun here see ya later Sakura and Hinata. Ino walked away, dragging Lee and Shikimaru and Temari followed. "Well lets go." Sakura said to Hinata. Hinata and Sakura then went to have fun. They went on some rides and played some games together. They were having the time of there lifes. They then took a break and sat down at the bench by the last game they played. "That was alot of fun wasn't it Hinata". Hinata smiled and said "Yes it was Sakura...Thank you." She said smiling. "For what". she said as she stopped laughing."Well since we been here..I haven't thought of Naruto all day". sje saod whole sighing happily. "You know something, i haven't thought of Sasuke either." She said happily. "Well i guess its time to go." Sakura said "Yeah." Hinata said also. They both rose up and walked away from the carnival. Sakura some what felt diffrent now. She didn't know why but she did. Eventually they made it to Hinata's house. "Thanks for a great night Sakura." As she walked to her door. "Your welcome, see ya tomorrow". Then Hinata walked inside and shut the door". Sakura then walked to her house. It seem like her feelings for Sasuke died. She dosen't know why, but she did. She just wanted to sleep so she made it inside her house and went to sleep. The next day, Sakura went looking for Ino. She saw her at the ramen store with Shikimaru. She walked to her and said "Ino...you can have Sasuke". she said bravely. "WHAT!!!" Ino said shock. "Bye" Sakura said walking away. "Whats gotten into her." Ino said confused, then Shikimaru said "Do you think Hinata and Sakura are..." They both though for a while and then they both said "NAHHH." Sakura then walked to Hinata's house. She then knocked on the door and Hinata answsered. "Hi Sakura". Hinata said smiling. "Hi...can i come in." She said nervously. "Sure" Hinata then letted Sakura in and she sat down. Hinata sat down also. "So whats wrong". Hinata said looking at Sakura. Sakura then rose up and sat by her. Hinata...I've fallen for you...I love you." Hinata looked at her shocked. "No you can't love me, us being together is wrong". She said moving away. Sakura moved closer to her and kisses her on the lips. Hinata fighted and pushed her off. "No stop it, my family wants me to carry on my herritage as a Hyuga, i can't love you." She said while sitting there". "I am sorry Sakura" She said to her, but Sakura wasn't giving up. She then rose her up pushed Hinata in her room and chained her to the bed pole. "No Sakura please don't". Sakura did not listen and started kissing her on the lips again. Hinata couldn't fight it, she just laid down and took the kissing from Sakura. "Hinata i know you have feelings for me". She said and continued "Aren't you tired of Naruto always not noticeing you".Hinata then started to say "But my family..." But Sakura put on finger on her lips and started kissing her again. This time Hinata kisses back. They expressed there emotions for each other doing that time. (expressed in this story means they did...you know) They woke up Later that day. Hinata was still chained to the bedpole and couldn't get up. There clothes was all over the floor. "Hinata...i'm sorry i don't know what go into me". Sakura said rising up from the bed putting her clothes back on. She then unchained Hinata from the bed and she rose up putting her clothes back on. "Sakura...it's ok". Sakura started to walk away, but then Hinata stopped her and kisses her on the lips. "Hinata...but what about your family.." Sakura said starting to cry. "Well, there just have to deal with this unfair love that we share". Hinata said as she hugged Sakura. Sakura was crying tears of happiness. Sakura and Hinata were together now and not even Sasuke and Naruto could ruin there love.

THE END

A/V about time i finish this it took me a while to type this from my notebook so many interruptions..n-e way i hope you like it part 2 will come soon


End file.
